


Like A Caged Bird

by allieverwanted



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d kink meme fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieverwanted/pseuds/allieverwanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Zayn is used to getting everything he wanted</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the 1dkink meme   
> 'So I read some fic where Zayn was a prince and Liam was a slave but it didn't go as I liked, it was too fluffy and stuff so my prompt:  
> Zayn is the typical prince and he buys Liam to be his newest toy. Liam hates Zayn and hi is a virgin but Zayn doesn't care so he wants to claim Liam against his will but at the last minute he sees Liams tears and can't go through with it. And he decides he wants Liam to be willing. At first he tries to win him with his money like for example sending better food and clothes to his cell but it isn't working... he is desperate and goes to finally talk to Liam and slowly build connection or something and yeah... things happen... :) (Bonus points if Liam has to be tied up most of the time because he tries to run away every chance he gets)'
> 
> I'm not very good at history, in fact I don't even have a set time period for this. SO If I get anything wrong if you message me I'll fix it right away :)  
> Also I suck at summaries.  
> *Warnings*  
> DUB CON/NON CON  
> SLAVERY  
> POORLY WRITTEN GAY SEX

“Be careful with this one, he’s a runner.” The fat, balding merchant said as he roughly shoved Liam towards the stranger. Liam stumbled, his hands bound behind his back as the other man grabs his joined wrists, forcing him up into a cart already full of people. The unknown man tsks.

“Really?”

“Yep, any chance he gets he’s off, so I’d keep on eye on him.” If Liam wasn’t gagged, he would shout out, something about he’s a person, not property and they can’t buy and sell people this way.  But he is gagged, and he’d just be hit anyway, so he settles on glaring. The unknown man was tall and dressed in expensive silks and had a regal look about him, he didn’t even glance at the five bound people in the cart, just climbed into the front and whipped the horses, signalling for them to move.  Liam didn’t really care, just glared up at the cloudy England sky.

The road is bumpy, they travel for a full day and half night, until they arrive at some cobblestone city roughly north of where he was before. Liam’s not very good at geography, but he’d guess it was London. Under the cover of darkness the five were roughly pushed into the castle, handed from guard to guard until they meet an older lady with strict hair and a harsh expression. She demands that their gags are taken off and binds released before looking at them properly.  She motions at the first guard, then at Liam.

“Take this one to His Highness, see if he wants him, fits the requirements I’d say.”  The guard grabs at Liam’s hands before she is holding up her hands. “Wait! Save it til tomorrow, Lou will need to see him fist and she won’t be awake, neither will the prince. Take him downstairs.” Liam tries his best to glare at the guard, but again he’s just shoved roughly, shoved until he reaches some kind of room. He’s pushed inside the small box, the only thing visible is a straw mattress and barred window. Liam waits until he hears the guards footstep retreating before he pushes the door open and peaks out. The hallway is quiet, and Liam doesn’t even know where he is let alone how to get out. But he has to, and for all he knows this could be his only chance.

He wills his feet not to echo as he walks, peeking around corners as he tries to remember the way he came. Liam thinks his best bet is to find an outer wall, one that’s usually made of rougher stone. Liam’s not sure how long he wanders, but the palace he’s in is huge. After so many days, it’s nice to have the use of his sore arms back he wants to touch everything. He refrains himself from doing so, more focused on getting _out_ and _away_ then how rich whoever owns this place is. He hears footsteps, echoing in the hall, so the first thing Liam does is duck behind a small crevice just ahead, from further inspection it looks like a servants entrance. It turns out to be a guard and Liam breathes a sigh of relief, slipping out of the crack when he is out of sight.

“Who are you?” The voice was rough, more curious then mad. Liam freezes, turns around a gives a small bow, like how he expects servants would.

“To the kitchens,” Liam peeks up at whoever had sprung him, and God was he gorgeous, sharp cheek bones and deep eyes. “Sir.”

“To the kitchens you say?” Liam nods, looking up again just in time to see his eyebrows lift and mouth turn into a smirk. “Funny, since that passage leads to the kitchens and you just came out of it.”  Liam feels dread sink into is stomach as he bows again, and the gorgeous boy walked closer. “What is your name?”

“Liam.”

“Liam?”

“Payne.”

“Where are you supposed to be LiamPayne?” Liam didn’t reply, just saw the boy frown.  “Very well then.” Liam feels a tiny bit of hope that the boy will just let him leave before he shouts out for guards.

Almost instantly, three appear in their crisp, white uniforms and Liam tries to hide how nervous he is when he makes eye contact with the third guard, the one who originally escorted him to the room.

“Take this man back to Madame Price, she’ll know where he’s supposed to be.”

“Sire, he came on the delivery today. He was meant to be in the servants quarter to be taken to you tomorrow.” The third one spoke up, the boys eyebrows quirked again as he smiled.

“Nice choice. Very well then, looks like we have a runaway. Take him down to the prison and look him up. I don’t want this one escaping.” Liam’s eyes widen as one of the guards, one he didn’t know, stepped forward and once again, his wrists were restrained. Naturally, Liam struggled for a minute, but the guard was about twice as big as he was. The next thing Liam knows the boy is patting his cheek as he passes. “I’m looking very forward to tomorrow.”

*

Te cell is dark and Liam can’t see anything. He tries to sleep but nothing comes, so he spends the small portion of the night left lying and thinking about what will come tomorrow and more possible plans to escape.

The guard had removed the bonds before Liam was, again roughly, shoved into the cell, so he massaged his achy wrists and stretched out the kinks in his arms.

It seems like no time at all before the sun is peaking in through his small window, bearing down on Liam and making him blink.

Not long after, a bowl of something that looks like porridge and water are placed inside the cage. It’s not until Lima takes the first bite he realises how hungry he is, and thinks back to his mothers cooking. Was it only a week ago he last tasted it? It must be longer, it feels like much longer.

 It must be hours after that before another, different guard is opening the door to the small cell and binding Liam’s hands, once again. Liam tries to struggle, but this time the palace is bursting with life and even if he did get away, it wouldn’t be far. No, Liam’s best bet was to wait until the cover of darkness and he actually knew the way outside.

But still, he takes it all in. The walls filled with decorative patterns, the doors, some big and bold, demanding and some smaller. Some rooms didn’t even have doors, just opened all up so you could see the delicates inside. It looked so different in the daylight, welcoming and rich.

A women is sitting in the room he’s shoved into, blond hair parted down her back.

“Take those stupid things of him, I can’t make him pretty is he’s restraint.” The guard looked hesitant.

“I was given direct orders to make sure he doesn’t leave.” He replied, voice gruff. Lou shrugged.

“He will be in my sight at all times, ad this is the only entrance to the spa. You wait here and if he escapes, to actually get anywhere e has to go right past you.” The guard hesitates again before nodding, undoing the ties and Liam brings his hands to his chest, massaging the wrists and glaring at the guard.

“Thank you honey, lets go.” The small lobby he is in spread off into three different doorways With one last wistful look at the way out he follows Lou into the middle one.

After passing through three twisting passages, they get into a smaller, closed off room filled with bright natural light. The first thing Lou does is shut the door before smiling.

“Hi, I’m LouTeasdale.”

“LiamPayne.” Liam replies, bowing slightly because he wasn’t raised in a barn. Lou smiled at him.

“How polite, now take your robe off.” Liam’s hands abruptly pull the dirty, torn piece of once red fabric closer to his chest.

“I can’t derobe, you’re a lady. You’re betrothed would be very angry at me.” Lou smiles and claspes her hands in front of her chest.

“Aww, I’ve always loved the country boys charm. But if it makes you feel better, I don’t have a betrothed and I’ve seen it all before. I can’t make you pretty if I don’t see your skin.” Liam hesitates again, watches as Lou rolls her eyes and mutters “For God’s sake.” With one swift tug she pulls it off, wrinkling her nose and paying no mind to Liam’s blush. “When was the last time you washed.”

Liam felt strangely offended at this. “I have just been kidnapped. For some reason they’re not too fussed with what their prisoners smell like.” Lou’s face softens at this.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll fix you up.” She winks , pulling back a curtain which Lam first thought was a wall covering. Behind it is a large tub Lou looks at him expectantly until he climbs in, hissing as the cold water hits some of his cuts and bruises.

“Where’d you get these love?” She asks, scrubbing gently until the dirt and grime leaves his hair, his skin, his body.

“People don’t like t much when you try to escape.” Liam mutters, swishing his hands in the water. He’s never had a real bath before, just splashed in the stream when he went to collect water once a week. “Speaking of which, do you know where I am?”

“They didn’t even tell you that huh?”

“They didn’t tell me anything.”

“London. In the Palace of the Malik’s.”

“The King and Queen?”

“Yes.” Now Liam feels a bit of dread, if he was in the actual Royal families castle, it would be the most protected place in all of the British empires. Sneaking out would be literally impossible. “Sit tight here love, I’ll be back” Lou stands up and levels Liam with a long look. “Don’t do anything stupid. There is literally no way you can get out of here without help.”   Liam brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them, resting his head on them.  

“I’ll stay here.” _For now_

“Good.” Lou ruffles his freshly washed hair and Liam groans, suddenly sleepy.

*

“Ow! Liam nearly yells, rubbing at his sore face. If he wasn’t in the presence of a lady, he would swear. But he has manners, so he sticks with noises of pain.

Apparently part of ‘becoming pretty’ is having all your facial hair ripped off with hot bees wax. Liam’s never been any good at growing facial hair, he was always made fun of it before. But apparently it’s all the phase in London, as Lou had explained. She had even ripped part of his eyebrow off.

After his bath, Lou had given him a new fresh shirt to wear, except this one was nothing more than a hole for his head in a piece of fabric, then a sash around his waist over a pair of very bagging trousers. He feels very revealed in this, uncomfortable and open.

They got a very quick break for the midday meal but now that feels like hours ago.

“Sorry Love.” Lou doesn’t sound sorry at all, just pats his cheek. “Now, I’m just going to give your hair a quick trim then you’re right t go.” Liam makes a face, he quite likes his hair thank you, but Lou gets out scissors anyway, pulling at the curls then clipping them short till they just hang off his head. Its definitely lighter, at least. Lou puts the scissors away and yawns, stretching. “My that takes forever, hopefully next time it won’t take so long.” Liam’s stomach drops.

“Next time?” He asks weakly.

“You should see me once every three weeks, at least.”

“Why do I get such special treatment anyway if I’m just going to be a servant.”  Lou doesn’t make eye contact, busying herself with cleaning up.

“I don’t think you’re going to be quite an ordinary servant, love.” 

“What do you mean?”

“Prince Zayn will explain, I suppose.”

“Prince Zayn?” Lou doesn’t reply, just walks towards the door and becomes to him.

“C’mon I’ve got to get you back to your handler now.” Liam makes a face but follows Lou just for cooperations sakes. Aside from ripping all his hair out, she was nice to him all day. It’s someone different this time, and Liam thanks God when he doesn’t pull out wrist ties. He does however take a firm grip on Liam’s forearm. The new guard doesn’t say anything.

The grand halls seem empty now, the outsides quickly darkening. The guard marches him too fast for Liam to get a proper look at anything, he seems to walk across the whole expanse of the castle before they get to their destination.

The castle gets grander the closer they get and the unnamed guard is knocking on a big grand door before opening it and roughly pushing Liam inside. He doesn’t follow.

Liam takes a second to look around. He’s in a bedroom that much is obvious. There’s a very big, comfy looking bed in the corner a not so small table to the side, two wooden cupboards and plush floor coverings, two grand couches and two other doors at the other side of the room.  Before Liam can do anything, like push the door he just came through and get out of there now because it’s not right to be in someone else’s living space, one of the other door’s is opening. It’s the boy from last night, _Price Zayn_ his mind supplies.

“I see an afternoon with Lou did a lot of wonders. You’re even more attractive now.” Liam actually blushes , plays with the hem of his half shirt.

“Pardon me sir, but I don’t actually know why I’m here.”

“Stop with the sir stuff, I’m only twenty one. How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” Liam replies. “Uh, but what should I call you?” Liam hopes he isn’t being impolite.

“Zayn. Just Zayn. No sir’s or your highness’s or anything.”  Liam nods biting his lip. “So Liam, are you a virgin?” The mild blush that’s been decorating his cheeks all day intensifies.

“Um, I’m not quite sure why that’s relevant.” Liam replies. Suddenly Zayn is very, very close, grabbing Liam’s arm.

“You said yourself you don’t know why you’re here. How do you know it’s not relevant?”  Liam suddenly feels very, very nervous, especially when Zayn starts leading him backwards, towards the big bed. “Answer my question, please.”

“Yes.” Liam replies hesitantly. He doesn’t say anything else as Zayn’s lips are pressed against his, kissing and sucking and forcing their way into Liam’s mouth. Liam hastily pulls back, but doesn’t get far. Zayn’s grip is very fir on both of his forearms.

“What are you doing?” Liam gets out before Zayn’s lips are on his again, pushing him backwards until Liam is pinned against the plush covers, struggling under Zayn’s grip. “Zayn stop. Get off me.” Liam gets out between harsh kisses, pushing up against Zayn.  But Zayn’s stronger than he is and pushes back, pushes him so he’s pinned against the bed.

“Why Liam? Why do you want me to stop?” Zayn starts rotating his hips into Liam, sucking on Liam’s neck harshly this time.

“Because I don’t know you and its wrong and-“ Zayn kisses him again, Liam thinks to shut him up. He can feel Zayn all the way done his body, flush over him. He blushes when he focuses on Zayn’s dick, hard and pressing into Liam’s thigh.

“Listen Liam, I want you and I’m going to have you, right now.” Liam is pushed harder against the bed despite his protests. Somehow both his wrists are transferred into one of Zayn’s, the other undoing the sash at Liam’s waist. The fabric is pulled off Liam’s head and Liam struggles, wriggling around until Zayn is biting him, hard on his collarbone. “Stop.”

“No.” Zayn growls, the next ting Liam knows his hands are being tied above his head. Liam wriggles against him again, trying to pull away but now Zayn has both hands to hold Liam down.

Zayn’s hands start trailing down Liam’s torso, pulling his own top off and completely ignoring Liam’s protests.  Zayn wants to ravish every single part of Liam, every gorgeous inch.  Liam is still muttering protests, so Zayn kisses him once more, hard and urgent, before shoving his own scarf between Liam’s lips, finally making him quiet. Zayn pulls his own pants off first, kissing down Liam’s torso and kissing every inch of him until he reaches Liam’s pants, pulling them off and frowning when he finds Liam not eve half hard.

“You’re so beautiful. So pretty.” Zayn murmurs against Liam’s skin. “I want you so much.” Liam hangs his head back, his eyes starting to fill with tears when he feels one of Zayn’s fingers enter him. His struggles turn half heartened as he sees no way out of the situation. No way out until Zayn stops, stops and sighs heavily.

Regretfully, Zayn sits back up pulling the makeshift gag out of Liam’s mouth. “I can’t do this if you’re not willing. I thought I could but I can’t.”  Zayn pulls Liam’s trousers up for him Zayn kisses Liam again, so much sweeter than before. Next Zayn pulls off the scarf grabbing Liam’s hands and kissing them.

“You really are beautiful. You sure you don’t want to?” Liam nods strongly, pulling himself back from Zayn, wanting to curl in on himself and die. Zayn lifts Liam’s chin up with one finger smiling sweetly and kissing him, once, twice three times. Carefully, he wipes the escaped tears away and passing Liam his shirt. Zayn pulls on his own shirt before his discarded pants.

Without looking at Liam, Zayn opens his door, beckoning for the guard to come inside.

“Take Liam to Madame Price, tell her to get him a room, preferably with a lock. Make sure everyone knows LiamPayne is not to leave the property. Not yet.” Liam gulps and looks down at his hands, wondering what tomorrow could bring and hoping it’s an escape. 


	2. No Means No Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt on the 1dkink meme http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6856.html?thread=7769800#t7769800  
> I'm not very good at history, in fact I don't even have a set time period for this. SO If I get anything wrong if you message me I'll fix it right away :)  
> Also I suck at summaries.  
> *Warnings*  
> DUB CON/NON CON  
> SLAVERY  
> POORLY WRITTEN GAY SEX

It’s not a prison cell, but it may as well might be.

It’s a tiny room, barely a space for a mattress and a table, Liam’s going to get claustrophobic in this. He tries the door aimlessly after the guard, but it is locked. He bangs against it uselessly, wriggles the handle more time than necessary. It’s a useless effort, and soon enough Liam is collapsing on the thin mattress.  

He’s suddenly aware how tired he is, when he lays down on the thin mattress. It was edging on a solid two days without sleep, and very shaky sleep the week before. His body just feels tired and heavy, within seconds he’s asleep.

After a much too short time there’s a knock on the door. That confuses Liam because he’s locked in and can’t open it at all. Surely anyone after him would know that?

“Um, come in?” Liam tries, sitting up on the mattress. He hears the click of the lock and a small, green eyed boy is poking his head around the corner.

“LiamPayne?” He asks, Liam nods. “I should tell you I’ve got a guard out here with me so don’t try anything funny.” Liam feels like rolling his eyes but that would be rude, so he doesn’t. He just holds his hands up and shuffles back. The boy nods. Closing the door behind him he turns quickly and pulls it shut, placing a package down on the small table. “It’s really small in here isn’t it? Hopefully you won’t be here for long.”

“What do you mean?” Liam asks, voice croaky and full of sleep.

“Don’t worry. I’m Harry Styles.”  The boy, Harry, greets. He smiles and Liam spots two dimples. “Now hurry up and change, I’m hungry and need to get to breakfast.”

“Change?” Liam asks, confused.

“Oh! Right of course. These are from Prince Zayn himself; he wants you to wear them.”

“Wants wrong with this?” Liam asks, looking down. Harry shrugs

“Dunno, but it was a direct order from High Highness so just put them on, please.” Harry passes the package over, Liam opens it to reveal a loose red shirt long sleeves and a low neckline. It’s the nicest shirt he’s ever seen, there’s a dark pair of pants under it. Liam looks up at Harry.

“So, can I get changed?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Harry stays where he is.

“Can I please have some privacy?” He asks, Harry makes a face.

“Um, well I got another direct order, actually. To not let you out of my sight.”  Liam’s eyes widen.

“What?” Harry shifts uncomfortably again.

“Yeah, but I don’t get many direct orders, so I should especially follow the ones I have.” Liam considers not changing at all, demanding some privacy But that’ll just make problems for Harry, problems he doesn’t deserve. Also Liam might be thrown back into the prison cell again. He blushes profusely as he changes, thinking about how this is the second time in twenty four hour’s he’s gotten naked in front of strangers.

The clothes feel comfortable, warm but light, easily the most expensive thing he’s ever sort of owned. Harry is back to grinning now when Liam finds the little note. He can tell the handwriting is fancy.

“What does it say?” Harry asks, grabbing up Liam’s old clothes,

“I can grab those.” Liam cuts in, folding them and placing them on the table. “And I don’t know, I can’t read.”

“Oh. Do you want me to read it? It could be important.”

“You can read?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh, then yeah, thanks.”

“Basically Prince Zayn wants to meet with you right after dinner.”  Liam’s shoulders stiffen. “You okay?”

“What happens if I don’t go?” Liam asks. Harry’s eyes widen.

“You can’t just not go! He’s the Prince! You have to go!”

“Why?”

“You have to go and since I have to look after you I have to make you go. I’ll get in trouble if you don’t go.”

“Wait, look after me? What?” Harry opened his mouth but his stomach grumbles loudly.

“Breakfast first?” Liam nods quickly, feeling his own stomach rumble. “Good.”

*

Liam feels out of place in the eating hall everyone is in the same plain uniform, except him and Harry. He feels self conscious as everyone looks at them as they get their food, a slightly warmer version of the porridge Liam got yesterday. Harry leads him to the corner of the hall, sitting at the end of the table by himself.

“Why do you sit up here?” Liam asks. Harry plays with his food for a bit before answering.

“I don’t really know anyone and they all sort of hate me.” Harry replies far too cheerfully.

“Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“Sorry.” Liam goes back to eating his breakfast, keeping his eyes down.

“You can ask questions Liam. I think we’re going to be spending a bit of time together.”

“What exactly are your direct orders?”

Harry looks uncomfortable again, “To um, keep you occupied and to make sure you don’t, uh, escape. Apparently you’ve tried that before. And to keep you safe, as well. For an indefinite period.” Liam’s eyes widen.

“From Zayn?”

“From His Highness, yes.”

“What do you usually do then, when you’re not babysitting me.”

“Whatever Louis wants me to do.”

“Sorry, Louis?”

“Noblemen Louis, he’s official title his Duke of Doncaster, but he prefers Louis, says a Duke makes him feel old. Technically I’m his personal man servant or something, but we’ve been friends since we were little. We’re very close. He’s close with Prince Zayn as well, though I don’t know him too well. I’ve got a couple of things to do, do you mind tagging along?” 

“Do I have a choice?”

“Well, another order was to keep you happy.”  Liam looked up, surprised.

“I don’t mind.” Liam replied, shrugging.

“Alright. I’ll show you around. You’ll love the palace Liam, it’s amazing.” Harry gushes. Liam silently disagrees.

*

Liam pays careful attention on Harry’s tour, his eyes tuning in to every nook and cranny, every possible exit. But it’s the biggest place Liam’s ever been in, and despite Harry’s claims of he’ll soon get used to it, he can’t quite remember where the passages lead or go to.

Several chances Liam had to escape, when Harry was a bit to far to grab him if he turned. But Liam was smart, and had learned from the first night. To escape he needs more knowledge, knowledge of the castle and where to go if he even got out. So he trails behind as Harry delivers messages, taking everything in.

Harry is nice, much too nice, asking Liam constantly if he’s okay or is he’d rather be doing something else.

And then, finally, Harry takes Liam outside. It’s the first time Liam’s been in the fresh air without being bound in days. Actually, the whole day has been the first time Liam could move around freely, but the fresh air is so much better.

“I’ve just got to duck down to the stables. Meet a messenger there or something.” Harry hesitates “There’s a big fence around the border, and guars patrol it. So just, stay close okay?” Liam nods, eager to get in the sunshine. He memorizes the path Harry takes to get outside and immediately forgets it when he sees the garden.

It’s gorgeous,  all bright roses and fresh bushes, he tells Harry this and Harry laughs.

“You should see the rose garden, that’s so beautiful. I’ll show you another time, yeah?” Liam may have dawdled a bit, walking through, but one look from Harry had him fastening his pace.

The stables are empty of humans when they get there, Harry looks around in confusion, glancing every now and then back at Liam, who is contently patting the grey horse next to him.

“What’s this one?” He asks as the horse nuzzles her nose into his hand.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, and Liam’s eyebrows furrowed. That’s a strange name for a horse. He turned to look at Harry, before realisation dawned.

There was another boy in here, hay in his hair and the biggest grin on his face.

“Hazza!” The boy, Louis, replied, almost tackling Harry in his hug and planting a big kiss on him. Liam’s eyes widened, face contorted into something of shock.

“Louis.” Harry replied, though this time his tone held a bit of warning. Harry glances back at Liam, who’s cheers are quickly heating up when Louis glares at him.

“Who’re you?” he asks him, not kindly. Liam half bows quickly, taking a stab in the dark at the correct etiquette.

“LiamPayne, sir.” He says quietly, just loud enough for Louis to hear him. When he levels up, Louis is half smiling.

“I like this one. He’s polite. Why is he here?” 

“He’s Prince Zayn’s new uh, friend.” Harry doesn’t have to explain further as Louis gets it.

“Uh. He told me about you. Hmm.” Louis actually addresses him this time. “So you’re why Harry’s been stolen off me.”

“Sorry sir.” Liam keeps his eyes trained to the floor; to be honest the Duke was intimidating.

“Now I know why Zayn wants him. But that doesn’t mean he can just steal you.” Louis pouts and Harry flicks it with his finger, grinning. He glances back at Liam quickly, who’s very intent on not looking at anyone, and kisses him again, quick and caste. Louis leans forward when Harry pulls away, Harry steadies him with a large hand on his hip.

“Promise I’ll come find you as soon as I’m finished.” Louis nods.

“You better.” Louis presses another quick kiss to Harry. “I’ll be out here for another few hours.”

Harry says a quick goodbye before pulling Liam away.

“So, you’re really personnel huh?” Liam asks, feeling a bit daring. Harry kicks at the stone footpath.

“Yeah. It’s our three year anniversary in two weeks,”

“That’s great. But isn’t that sort of thing frowned on here?  It is back home.”

“Two guys together. Nah, not really. Here marriages are really about politics, not love. Most of the time married couples don’t even sleep in the same room. Most of the time they have someone else, someone they actually love. Louis is actually engaged to this girl called Eleanor, who loves another girl called Danielle, they’re really nice actually.”

“Well, that’s nice. I suppose.” Harry smiles, small and secretive and Liam feels intrusive just looking at it.

“It actually is.”

*

Zayn is sitting at his table when Liam is basically pushes inside. He has open books spread out around him and ink stains on his fingertips and okay maybe he looks attractive sitting like that fully focused. But he quickly glances up and smiles.

“Good afternoon.” Liam greets, wondering if he should bow or not.

“Liam. Come here.” Liam hesitates before going over, stiffening when Zayn pulled him into his lap and hooks his chin over Liam’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Liam asks, Zayn misses the point.

“Studying the charts. Apparently it’s important.” Zayn rolls his eyes “But I already know my own kingdom back to front.” Liam is still uncomfortable on Zayns lap, he wants to get up, move as far away as possible, but the grip Zayn has around his middle deems it impossible. Zayn tugs at the collar of his shirt. “Do you like the shirt? I thought it’ll be a good colour on you.”

“It’s very lovely. Thank you.” Liam replies politely. “But it is rather expensive, you don’t have to spend money on me.” Zayn waved it off.

“I have more clothes then I can wear. In fact I have more if you want them. You look nice in my clothes.” Liam blushes because he’d been wearing Zayn’s clothes all day, _a princes_ clothes, and he didn’t even realise.

“No it’s fine-“

“Take them Liam. Or I’d have Harry bring them to you tomorrow.”

“You don’t have to send Harry-“

“Oh? And if I didn’t you’d be stuck like a prisoner, and you’re not a prisoner Liam.”

“Then why aren’t I allowed to leave?” Zayn’s arms tighten around Liam’s middle almost dangerously, and Liam feels bad for being snappish; it’s not his place to question royalty.

“Because you’re mine Liam. My family brought you and gave you to me, so you are actually my property. But don’t worry, I take good care of my things.” Liam resents to be called a ‘thing’, he’s about to voice so but then Zayn’s kissing him, again. It’s not deep, stays chaste but Liam still pulls back, surprising Zayn enough his grip looses and Liam falls on the ground. Zayn’s peering at him, half in concern, and half in amusement.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to force me.” Liam doesn’t sound accusive, more innocent with a tiny edge of scared. Zayn curses himself, he doesn’t want Liam to ever be scared.

“I’m not. I just want to kiss you. You’ll let me kiss you won’t you Liam?”

“Just that?” Liam asks, glancing up. Zayn nods, still smiling down. “I suppose, that’s not, too bad.” Zayn’s smile grows as he helps Liam up off the floor. But this time Liam grabs his own seat.

“Good.” Zayn presses his lips to Liam’s again, Liam doesn’t respond and Zayn soon pulls back and sighs.

“I’m afraid I’ve got to go, little Liam. Paul will escort you back, but Harry can bring you back over, same time tomorrow.”

“You really don’t have to put Harry out of his way.” Zayn raises one eyebrow.

“So you’d rather be stuck in a room all day then accompany him?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Liam argues. “I would rather accompany Harry but Harry may not rather me accompany him.” Zayn shrugs, like he couldn’t care less what Harry felt, a kissed Liam again, grabbing his hands and pulling him up.

“See you tomorrow love.” and then Paul is grabbing his forearms and the door is being closed.

*

The next day, Harry urns up with the extra clothes. The day after a specially cooked breakfast for the two of them. The day after that it’s a book and Liam explains to Zayn that night that he can’t read, blushing the whole time, and the next day it’s a quill and parchment with instructions for Harry to teach him. Each night is basically the same, he arrives at Zayn’s room and Zayn kisses him, kisses him a lot. Sometimes Liam doesn’t respond and Zayn will kiss him till he does, and sometimes Liam moves a bit closer into Zayn. Zayn doesn’t talk about himself much, but eats each little detail of Liam up, encouraging him to talk about everything, what he did, his family, why he likes or doesn’t like the castle and complaints on straw mattress. The next day a thicker mattress arrives, stuffed to the brim with straw. Zayn sends a note that Liam could half read but still had to pass to Harry, telling Liam he wished he could get him a better room but none had locks on them. That made Liam scowl but to be fair he still hadn’t given up his hope to escape. He actually had a basic knowledge of the castle by know, and was confident, if given the chance, he could get out.

The chance comes nearly a month and a half after Liam got taken. There was a big ball being held for Zayn’s twenty second birthday, with dozens of royals coming. The castle was very busy and Harry was often too busy to take him out, he was stuck in the small room for days on end and was slowly being driven crazy.

And then Harry comes and tells him how chaotic it’s been, how crazy everything is and how busy it will be tonight. He tells him about how extra policemen from the town and being bring in to guard the property and then he’s distracted, and the little gold key is just hanging out of his back pocket, when Liam trips and ‘falls’ into Harry it may not have been that much of an accident when the key lands in his palm. Harry pulls them both up then grabs a passing Paul.

“Can you take Liam back, I need to be somewhere.” He looks at Paul first then Liam. “Sorry, I’ll come get you tomorrow. I know you’re sick of the room.

Liam feels hope, more hope then he’s felt in weeks, when Paul locks the door. Liam waits, waits for hours until he’s sure the ball is well on the way, then dresses in the nicest clothes Zayn has given him. Carefully, he opens the door and slips the key into his pocket. The hallways are empty.

He doesn’t let himself breathe too loudly as he walks through the halls. He can now hear the music and people and laughter and backtracks. Backtracks till he finds a back entrance to the garden. He mercilessly doesn’t run into anyone else and somehow he gets out to the front. The gates are open but there are only two guards, that Liam does not recognize and he hopes desperately that lady luck is on his side, that he can convince them he is just a guest going out to his carriage.

He takes a deep breath, sounds out a quick prayer and walks forward, feigning confidence. 

 


	3. Like A Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for this prompt on the kinkmeme  
> 'So I read some fic where Zayn was a prince and Liam was a slave but it didn't go as I liked, it was too fluffy and stuff so my prompt:  
> Zayn is the typical prince and he buys Liam to be his newest toy. Liam hates Zayn and hi is a virgin but Zayn doesn't care so he wants to claim Liam against his will but at the last minute he sees Liams tears and can't go through with it. And he decides he wants Liam to be willing. At first he tries to win him with his money like for example sending better food and clothes to his cell but it isn't working... he is desperate and goes to finally talk to Liam and slowly build connection or something and yeah... things happen... :) (Bonus points if Liam has to be tied up most of the time because he tries to run away every chance he gets)  
> '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update :( School holidays are coming up so hopefully I'll be able to have a more regular update schedule

Liam’s hoping the guards are more concerned with people sneaking in than out. He straightens his shoulders as the guards frown at him.

“Who are you?” Oh shit, Liam hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Uh, a guest. From Cornwell.” Liam tries. Shit shit shit shit shit. He had one chance at this now he’s messed it up. He continues on anyway. “After some personal conflicts I’ve decided to take my leave early.”

“Where is your transport?” The second guard asks but he seems more concerned for Liam then worried he’s an escapee.

“My carriage is outside the grounds.” Liam’s glad his voice is steady, because inside he’s dying of nerves. The first guard looks at the second, he looks doubtful so Liam squares his posture and crosses his arms. “Look, I don’t think certain people would be very happy if I’m not allowed to go this instant.” The tone of his voice seems to do it as the first looks to the second and shrugs, starting to step back.

“Alright sir.” The second says. Liam wants to break out into a smile, he can’t believe it, he’s getting out, he’s going home. Oh my God, he was actually getting out and going to see his family again. With great effort, he keeps his expression neutral instead of breaking into a wide grin. “If you could just wait a minute, we’re switching shifts right now, the next guards would help you out.” Liam feels his mood drop. Please be someone who doesn’t know him, please be someone who doesn’t know him, please be someone who doesn’t know him.

And the last of Liam’s hope dies when he turns around. 

One of the other guards is Paul.

Right. Well. Shit.

*

“Why are you out here? You know there’s a whole party going on there for you.” Zayn turns to look at Louis and shrugs.

“I just don’t feel like it.” Louis rolls his eyes and sits on the low wall next to Zayn. The wall separated the rose garden from the main walkway.

“Just don’t feel like it.” Louis repeats in a high whiney voice that is nothing like Zayn’s.” Honestly when did you get so weird.”

“Please. Like you don’t miss Harry right now.”

“Is that why you’re out here? You _miss_ Liam?” Louis sounds doubtful, Zayn stubbornly doesn’t look at him. “You barely know him.”

“That’s not true.”

“He barely knows you.” Zayn shrugs.

“He doesn’t want to know me.”

“I wonder why.”

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, I’ve given him everything. Nice clothes, nice food, even an education. Why doesn’t he love me?”

“Well, maybe he’s not one of those people that can be brought.” Zayn looks up, finally looking at him. Louis laughs at his surprised look. “You are clueless. Just get to know him properly, he’ll love you. And give me my Harry back, it’s annoying how he’s so scared of disobeying your _direct orders._ Stop taking him, he’s mine.” Zayn laughs, already starting to feel better.  Then Paul comes into sight, the corners of his mouth down. Zayn stands up immediately his thoughts going directly to Liam.

“Paul? What is it?”

“Liam tried to escape.” 

“And? Did he succeed?”

“No. I put him in a prison cell because he somehow got out of his room.”

“Right.” Zayn stands up, anger seeping into his pores. Why would Liam want to escape? How did he even get out? “I’m going to talk to him.”

“I don’t think you should yet.” Louis interrupts, grabbing Zayn’s arm. “You’re angry and you’ll do something you’ll regret. Let him sleep there for the night, and see him tomorrow. Come back to the party.”  Zayn takes a deep, shuddering breath and nods. He’ll deal with Liam tomorrow.

*

Liam really hates handcuffs, hates them with a passion. He also hates prison cells, and straw and stupid, spoiled princes guards.

After Paul spotted him, which was right away, he was roughly grabbed and forced into handcuffs, then forced back into the castle and roughly pushed into the cell. Liam thinks it’s highly unfair to be cuffed and in bars. But he doesn’t say anything, just carefully sits on the bed before changing his mind and lying down.

Lady Luck has definitely left his quarters for tonight. Liam would be surprised if he made it out of this cell to see another sunset. He rolls over onto his front and hopes he can suffocate himself.

Somehow, he falls asleep.

Unfortunately he wakes up.

It takes a few tries, but he sits up and leans against the prison wall. He’s not sure how long he sits there but pretty soon his stomach starts growling. It’s more time, and more time still, before someone comes. It’s Harry. Harry still has that bright dimply smile even though he’s flanked by guards who lock the cell after he walks in. Harry has a bowel of porridge, and Liam’s never felt more grateful in his life.

“Can you undo these?” Liam asks, shaking his hands.

“I can, but you’ve got to keep your hands behind your back until the keys are back out of the cell alright?” Liam nods. Harry carefully grabs Liam’s hands, unlocking the chains and setting them on the ground. He passes the keys back through the bars and passes Liam the bowl of porridge. Liam hungrily eats it, than slows down as it settles in his stomach.  “His Highness wants to see you later.”

“Should I fear for my life?”  Liam’s only half sarcastic. Harry carefully averts his eyes. Liam shrugs, honestly not caring what happens at this point. He’s sick of being here, tired of everything, and wants to go home. Harry’s look is full of pity, and Liam just wants to sit and wallow in his own self pity. Liam scrapes the edges of the bowel with his spoon, sucking in the last drops, and then Harry is pulling him into a hug. It takes a second for Liam to settle into it.

“Please don’t go. I don’t want you to go. You’re my friend. I don’t have many of those.” Now Liam feels guilty, it’s hard to resist Harry, especially when he looks up at you with big wide eyes and a sad turn to his lips.

He wants to promise Harry he wouldn’t go anywhere and just quietly go along with whatever Zayn says and stay he forever, because over the time they’ve spent together he’s grown to like Harry Styles, it was impossible not to. But he can’t promise, because he will take every chance he gets to escape.

So he drops his head on Harry’s shoulder, holds him in tight and doesn’t reply.

*

Paul cuffs him again before he takes him from the cell, marches him towards Zayn’s room. He doesn’t remove them until Liam’s actually inside the room. Liam’s sick of handcuffs, sick of the red, sore marks around his wrists. Zayn is pacing further inside, but he stops, looks up and glares at Liam.

“Sit down.” Zayn snaps out, Liam doesn’t feel like arguing, so he sits on the edge of the couch Zayn points to. Zayn starts pacing again then gives up and sinks next to Liam he rests his head in his hands. “Why can’t you just be happy here? I’d give you everything.”  Zayn’s voice is loud and rough and angry. _Good_ Liam thinks.

“Why do you care so much?” Liam replies, “I do nothing here, you can’t even trust me to be by myself if it’s not in a locked room. I’m dead weight, why don’t you just let me go?” Liam looks Zayn dead in the eye, Zayn stares back.

“Because I want you, Goddamit Liam. Why are you so difficult?”

“I’m not difficult I just want to go home!”

“Why? So no one can accept you and you live on the fringes of society for the rest of your life? Or maybe not tell anyone and be unhappy with a girl who deserves better?” Liam’s eyes narrow, he only told one person he was actually gay, Harry. Zayn seems to read the question. “Louis told me.” 

“Because that’s where my family is.”

“Well, I’m selfish. So you’re not leaving, Liam. And you’re not getting another chance either.”

“Fine. Keep me in chains then.” Liam absentmindedly rubs his wrists again and Zayn’s eyes are drawn to the marks. His mouth drops open and he grabs Liam’s wrist, Liam roughly brings it back to his chest.

“It seems to be the only way to keep you here.” Zayn replies coolly. He gets up again as if he’s too frustrated to stay still, looking three seconds away from pulling his hair out. “I’m giving you another chance.”  Liam looks up at him, silently telling him to continue. “It seems keeping you under key and giving you gifts doesn’t work. So you’re staying here.” Liam’s eyebrows rise in surprise.

“What? As in, in this room?”

“Well, not entirely. There’s a whole wing, with a library and stuff. All the doors leading in are guarded and the servants entrance has people going through. If you try to get out by yourself someone will tell me.” Zayn warns.

“So your plan b is to move me from one prison cell, to a slightly more luxurious prison cell?”  Liam asks.

“Yes. Now stay here, I’ve got to go.” Liam stiffens.

“But we’re not finished?”

“Yes we are. There’s nothing else to it. You’re staying here where I can keep an eye on you, and you’re not leaving again. And I’ll be back in a few hours or so. Don’t leave the room.” Zayn says sternly. “I mean it. I’ll handcuff you to the chair if I have to.” Liam leans back into the couch and crosses his arms childishly.

“Fine.” He really didn’t want to even see handcuffs again. Zayn smiles gratefully, rests his palms on Liam’s shoulders and kisses his forehead.

“Thank you. Do whatever you like as long as you stay in the room. If you need anything pull the rope next to the bed and someone will come. I’ll try and be back soon, promise.”   Liam wants to say he doesn’t care when Zayn comes back but keeps quiet, just watches as Zayn leaves and hears the turn of the lock as he leaves.

*

Liam’s plan was to sit on the couch and stubbornly not move. But after ten minutes his legs started tingling and his forehead felt funny, right where Zayn kissed him. Liam feels rude being in a prince’s room by himself, but it’s not like he had much of a choice.

But still, it felt too rude to go looking through Zayn’s things, but he was curious to what was behind the doors. Behind the first one was a tub, a washing dish and a half wall of reflective glass. There were lines across the ceiling and long ropes. Liam experimentally pulls it down. Nothing happened. Then water started gushing out. He quickly let go and it dwindled to a stop. Harry had been telling him about these, they were called water pipes and were rare but could give you water instantly. Of course they would be installed in Zayn’s private wash room.  Liam leaves that room and goes through the next door before stopping dead.

He was on a wide balcony with a short balustrade, about five stories off the ground. The castle was already on a hill and Liam could see all the way to the houses of London. It’s nice up here, he can see the plush gardens and down to the wall, out onto the streets. The concrete was cool, so Liam sits and leans against the railing, determined to stay here.

*

It’s dark and Liam’s nearly dowsing off. His stomach is rumbling but he doesn’t want to ‘ring the bell’. To him it seems like he thinks he’s above everyone else. He’s still sitting on the balcony when Zayn opens the door, looking panicked. Zayn breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Liam’s still there.

“Thank the Lord. I thought you had gone. I was going to call a search party.”

“I’m on the fifth floor, how am I mean to get down?”  Zayn shrugs his shoulders and sits close enough to touch Liam, but not quite.

“Sorry I’m late. Dragged on for a bit.”

“What where you doing?”

“Meeting with the Prime Minister and the court. I wasn’t actually doing anything just sitting in.”

“Do you do that a lot?” Zayn grimaces and nods.

“Apparently I’m meant to learn from it. But my Father’s far from dying.”

“Don’t you have an older sister?” Zayn nods.

“Yeah, but she’s married to a commoner, who is deemed ‘unfit to run a country.’” He explains. “That’s why you’re here, basically.” Liam just looks confused , Zayn’s lips twitch up to a smirk at the cute expression.

“I . . . don’t understand.”

“To be fit to rule a country, you need to grow up with it. That’s why most marriages are arranged. My sisters the exception. There’s an ancient rule about needing both a man and a women to rule a country, a mans power and a women’s kind heart. If you have two men , too ruthless, two women, too soft. You also need an heir. Created a bit of a problem when I discovered I have no interest for women.”  Liam still looks confused, Zayn resists the urge to hug him by continuing. “She thought I needed someone to ‘let off steam’ as she put it. But I never banked on him to be so attractive. Or nice, or genuine. You won’t even be rude to me and I’m being, well, you know, selfish.”  To Zayn’s absolute delight, Liam is blushing. He makes a mental note to compliment him more if this is how he reacts.

“And you just expected whoever you chose to play along?” Liam finally says.

“Naively, yes. I soon realised that wasn’t the case. Some people needed to be courted.”  Liam snorted then quickly covered his mouth with his hand, looking embarrassed.

“You really don’t have any idea how to court, do you?” Now Zayn looked embarrassed before abruptly changing the subject.

“Come inside, it’s cold and I’m hungry.” 

*

As night falls, Liam discovers his problem. Zayn’s just emerged from his washroom he’s not wearing a shirt, just loose black pants. Liam’s still sitting on the couch and Zayn smiles, bemused.

“You just going to sit there all night?” He asks.

“I’m not sure where I’m meant to sleep.” Liam admits. “Can’t I just go back to the other room?” Zayn shoots him a look.

“No. You can either sleep on the floor, or on the couch. Or in the bed, with me.”  The colour drains from Liam’s face and he’s suddenly scared again. Had Zayn planned this? Was he actually going to go through with it without Liam’s permission? Oh God, he should have jumped off the balcony when he had the chance.  “Not like that, no like, just next to each other. I don’t expect anything.” Liam blushes, almost ashamed that he’d jumped to conclusions, then reminded himself he had nothing to be ashamed about.

“Uh, I’ll stay on the couch. Thanks.” Zayn shrugs.

“Suite yourself. Though the bed is far more comfortable.”  Liam shakes his head stubbornly. 

“I’m good here.” To Liam’s surprise, Zayn brings him a blanket and lays it over him, pushing him so he lies down, Liam falls down obediently. Zayn kisses him again before smiling .

“Sleep tight then. I’ll see you tomorrow. And I know that because I’ve locked the door, and given the key to Paul, who is in his own quarters.” Liam groans and rolls over, burring his face in the couch pillow. He ignores the tingles as Zayn tightens the blanket around him and eventually fell asleep.

*

He wakes early, just as two people are placing breakfast on the table. It’s the same porridge Liam’s has had every day, except this one was served with a side of bacon and fruit. Liam quickly stands up, aiming to help, but suddenly there were arms around his waist and lips at his neck.

“Good morning beautiful.” He whispers. Liam stiffens and takes a step forward, out of Zayn’s arms. Zayn’s hurt look hits Liam’s back until he gets it in control.

“Good morning.” Liam replies almost stiffly. Zayn guides Liam forward and pulls out the chair for him, kissing him on the cheek gently. Liam doesn’t blush except he does. The two others were standing by the door, trays at their side. Liam feels awkward eating in front of people, though Zayn seems to have no qualms as he takes a big mouthful. Liam takes smaller bites, feeling self conscious.

“So I have three different meetings today, I won’t be back until late. So stay here and out of trouble, okay?” Liam doesn’t reply, just sticks to pushing his porridge around. “Are you feeling okay?” Zayn asks, eyebrows furrowing in worry. Liam just nods. Zayn sighs and pushes his finished plate away. “Harry is coming later to bring your things in. He can stay if he likes. Zayn gets up and walks behind a screen. He comes out minutes later fully clothed and hair styled. He stops in front of Liam and Kisses him harshly, forcing him to pay attention. When he pulls back Liam’s nearly glaring. “I’ll see you later, right?”

“Yeah whatever. Bye.” Zayn restrains himself from throwing a temper tantrum at Liam’s strange mood and leaves, almost slamming the door behind him.

*

Liam sits by himself for a while, until the pair begin clearing the dishes onto their trays. The girl looked familiar, it took Liam a minute to realize where he knew her from.

“Katherine?” The little blond girl looked up and smiled.

“I was wondering when you were going to say hi.” She flicked her long hair off her shoulder as she stacked the dishes.

“Have you been here, ever since?” Katherine sighs and nods.

“Ever since they nabbed me from Wolverhampton and I was sold? Yes.” 

“But that was. . .”

“Nine years ago. It’s not bad, really. I get free food and a roof and a bed and nice company and a day off every fortnight. I would be on the streets back at Wolverhampton.”

“But, Wolverhampton’s your home?”

“Not anymore Liam. Look at you; you’ve got it pretty good. Prince’s friend and everything.”

“I’m kept here against my will. I want to go home.” 

“Have you even given here a chance? It’s not bad. At least, it doesn’t look bad for you anyway.” Katherine’s still smiling and has no menace in her voice, just sympathy.  “It was hard at first, but you’ll grow to love it if you try. Trust me.”  She grabs the last of the breakfast dishes and places them on the tray.

“Do you have to go?” Liam asks. It sounds pathetic, but he doesn’t care. He just doesn’t want to be alone. She nods sadly.

“I’ve got chores to do. Sorry Liam. I’ll see you again, yeah? Just try liking it here and you’ll be fine.” Liam hears the door click shut before he turns and walks back out to the balcony, sitting down again and convincing himself that his and Katherine’s positions where too different for her advice to work. 


	4. Like A Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt on the kinkmeme 'So I read some fic where Zayn was a prince and Liam was a slave but it didn't go as I liked, it was too fluffy and stuff so my prompt:  
> Zayn is the typical prince and he buys Liam to be his newest toy. Liam hates Zayn and hi is a virgin but Zayn doesn't care so he wants to claim Liam against his will but at the last minute he sees Liams tears and can't go through with it. And he decides he wants Liam to be willing. At first he tries to win him with his money like for example sending better food and clothes to his cell but it isn't working... he is desperate and goes to finally talk to Liam and slowly build connection or something and yeah... things happen... :) (Bonus points if Liam has to be tied up most of the time because he tries to run away every chance he gets)
> 
> Yeah I know this is weird :D Excuse my creepy mind'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, I had an original idea but after thinking it through was worried it sounded too much like suzie_shooters Stronghold. I want to say anything that sounds like her piece of art if coincidental, I tired my hardest to make it different and agnsty.

Liam wakes up on the floor.

That’s not unusual, since he rolls around in his sleep and often ends up on the floor. But since he was sleeping off the ground, he wakes with an ‘oof’ and a headache.

Instead of getting back up, he grabs the blanket and wraps it around himself. The carpet was very soft, and he soon fell asleep again.

Only to be waken not five minutes later by a knock on the door. To not wake Zayn, Liam walked over to the door before calling out

 “Uh, it’s locked.” Uselessly trying the doorhandle to prove his point. The next second he hears a lock being turned and Liam shuffles over, oddly curious of whose trying to come in. He briefly wonders if he can overtake them, but then Katherine is poking her head in, a silver tray balanced on her small hands.

“Don’t even think about pushing past me, Paul’s with me. He unlocked the door.”

“Let me take that.” Liam insists, it honestly looks like she’s about to drop the teapot while she keeps the door open just enough to get through, but Katherine just glares at him.

“I’ve been told several times to not let you out. Go wait by the table.” Liam raises his hands, turns around and waits patiently for Katherine to put her tray down. The door clicks shut again behind her. “What did you do anyway to get such special treatment?”

“I uh, tried to escape a few times.” Liam replies sheepishly. Katherine raises an eyebrow.

“Usually when you try to escape you’re throw in the dungeons for a few nights, yet you get to sleep in the Princes room. He must like you.”

“He wants me for _sex.”_ Katherine shrugs.

“Yeah, but many nobles have had, uh, courtesans, and none of them were allowed to stay in the actual room.” Liam’s cheeks heat up,

“I am _not_ a courtesans!” He says firmly, mostly embarrassed that someone would think that. Immediately his thoughts are flooded with what the other servants think of him. Do they all think he’s a prostitute? Katherine holds up her hands in the universal peace gesture.

“Okay. Fine, do you want to wake him up? I’m sure you’re more welcomed than I am.”

“Why are you here so early?”

“It’s hunting day, I always have to be here early for hunting day.”

“Oh okay.”

“Okay you’ll wake him up?”

“Why?”

“Cause he’ll probably get up quick with your gorgeous face looking at him rather than my ugly mug.”

“Uh, yeah. Alright.” Zayn is on his back right in the middle, blankets slung over his hips, showing off his bare stomach.

“Zayn.” He whispers, shaking him lightly, Zayn doesn’t budge. Liam kneels on the bed, reaching over to shake Zayn with two arms. “Zayn! Zayn wake up!” He says a bit louder, Zayn starts to make noises and turns his head into the pillow. Liam learns forward more, shaking harder.

“Nrrg. Liam?” Zayn asks, just as Liam loses his balance and falls on top of Zayn. “Liam! Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Liam’s sprawled awkwardly on top of Zayn and the blanket face down. Then Zayn’s throwing his arms over Liam, trapping him. Liam wriggles, but Zayn’s arms just tighten. “You’ve got to get up, it’s hunting day.”

“I know. I don’t have to do anything. I’m the Prince.”  Liam puffs out his cheeks and rolls his eyes, Zayn grins. “Joking Love.”

“If you don’t get up your tea will get cold.” Zayn kisses the top of Liam’s head sweetly.

“I’d rather just lay here with you.” Zayn looks much more cheery than he usually is in the mornings, despite the beyond early hour.

“Zayn.”

“Alright, fine.” Zayn rolls over, gently lowering Liam to the bed and stretching, standing up. Liam quickly scrambles after him, and avoids Katherine’s smile.

When Zayn finishes, he quickly changes and stops next to Liam’s chair. He leans down, gently lifting Liam’s chin with one hand and kissing him sweetly. Zayn’s smiling when he pulls back.

“I’ll probably be home late, don’t wait for me.” Liam nods, Zayn kisses him once more before he leaves properly, shrugging on his warm jacket.

“He is so in love with you.” Katherine comments.

“Shut up.”

*

Harry left with Louis for the hunting day party, leaving Liam by himself for the whole day. The first thing he does is he goes to the library. He unashamedly studies the maps to get from London to Wolverhampton. It was his mistake last time, even if he could get out, he would have no idea where to go from there. It would take a far while on horseback, and winter was approaching. He needed another opportunity soon.

 *

Lim’s actually bored that day; Paul stayed behind, and glares at Liam every time he comes close to the outermost door. SO Liam takes a paper and quill and practises his letters. He’s much better at reading now, can get through chapters of books before asking for help. As soon as it’s dark, he goes to sleep.

Only to wake up on the floor again, with Zayn peering down at him. Zayn’s crouched next to him, gently shaking him awake.

“Liam? Why are you on the floor?” Zayn asks, Liam peers up at him sleepily.

“Oh. Uh, I think I feel off the couch.”

“You think? Did you hit your head? Are you sore?” liam shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s happened before.” Zayn’s eyes narrow.

“How many times before?” Liam shrugs.

“A few.”

“Alright, that’s it, get up.”

“What?” Liam asks around a yawn. 

“You’re sleeping with me.”         

“What?” Liam replies, “I- a.”

“I mean in the bed. I can’t have you on the couch if you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“I don’t do it on purpose.”

“Well, you had the choice for the couch, than you started hurting yourself, so you don’t get it anymore. Come on, I’m tired.”

“This is really unnecessary.” Liam protests, but Zayn’s already grabbing him and carefully coaxing him to the bed. Zayn picks up the blankets and Liam grumbles as he climbs under. Zayn’s already stripped down to sleepwear so he joins him straight away. 

“This is your own fault.” Zayn replies playfully. Liam pretends to ignore the butterflies that irrupt when Zayn carefully puts an arm around Liam’s chest, bring his back against Zayn’s chest. He feels a warm pressure at the nape of his neck and thinks Zayn have might just kissed him. Surprisingly, the thought makes Liam smile more than cringe.

“Night Zayn.”

“Night Liam.”

*

Liam is still tightly tucked under Zayn’s arm when he wakes. There is a zero percent chance of escape. So Liam goes back to sleep.

*

It’s much later when Liam wakes again, except this time Zayn is awake as well.

“Morning Beautiful.” He whispers, close to Liam’s ear. Liam squirms, slight uncomfortable and slightly aroused. Zayn rolls off Liam then, stretching beautifully. Zayn shakes Liam to get him to waken properly. “C’mon, breakfast.” Liam nods, but does not find the motivation to get out of this warm, large, comfy bed. Zayn nudges his shoulder and finally Liam rises. Katherine is hiding a grin, looking down at the floor. Liam’s too tired to say much over breakfast, Zayn frowns at him and loads more fruit onto Liam’s plate. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Liam replies, eating the fruit anyway.

“So, the winter Festival is on tomorrow night, out in the city.”  

“Sounds like fun.”

“It will be, especially if you come with me.” Liam looks up suddenly to see Zayn properly.

“Like together?” He asks sceptically.

“Yes.”

“Is this part of your plan to ‘court’ me?”

“Yes. And no. I’d like if you went with me as a, uh, date. But if not I’d like you to come with me as a friend.”

“Okay then. Yes.” From the look on Zayn’s face, Liam can tell he’s surprised.

“To the first or second?”

“First.”

“Good. That’s great, actually.”Zayn stands up and fixes his jacket, leaning over the table and kisses Liam’s head fondly. “I’ll be back soon.” He nods at Katherine before leaving, Liam steadily avoids her gaze.   
“Don’t say anything.” He warns, Katherine bites back a smile.

“Wasn’t planning on it.”

*

Liam’s never been out in the city before, he feels self conscious as Zayn helps him into the cart. He doesn’t need the help, really, but Zayn seems to like holding his elbow and glaring at everyone who looks twice at Liam.

Zayn climbs into the covered, horse drawn cart next and sits next to Liam.

“Liam! You can come!” Harry’s hugging Liam when he climbs in before sitting on the other side of the cart. Iam pretends not to notice the way Zayn tenses up. Louis is next, taking the last empty spot next to Harry, and then the door is shut and their moving. Louis is almost glaring at him, looking him up and down, it makes Liam feel fidgety and uncomfortable.

When Harry carefully nudges Louis and shakes his head softly, Louis stops and leans back into the soft seats.

“So, we’re double dating are we?” Louis finally says, smiling cheekily.

“Yup.” Zayn replies, also smiling. “Liam’s never been to a Winter Festival.”

“Really?” Harry asks, “Don’t they have them in Wolverhampton?” Liam shakes his head.

“Usually everyone’s too busy trying to get crops in so they have something to eat over winter.” Liam supplies.

“Oh. You know Zayn’s working on that.” Louis adds.

“Louis.” Zayn warns.

 Louis raises one eyebrow. “You mean you haven’t told him?” At Zayn’s shake of a head, Louis frowns. “He should know.”

“Should know what?” Liam asks, turning his gaze between Louis and Zayn, who’s having an intense stare down.

“Zayn’s made a programme up, been working on it for about sixteen months and it’s going into action this winter.” Louis finally says.

“What programme?” Liam asks.

“It’s not big deal, really.” Zayn raises his hand in a dismissive action.

“It is!” Louis started, his tone almost defiant “You see, he was worried about all the deaths in surrounding villages around the country, especially during winter time. So he suggested to send some of our reserves out to these towns. Except, not many people wanted to, cause they wanted the food. Even though they not gonna eat it. It took heaps of arguing but it was finally agreed, but all the responsibility was going on Zayn. That’s why he works so much. Anyway this Winter lots of towns, including Wolverhampton, are going to get surprise packages.”

“That, that’s great actually. Why didn’t you mention it?” Liam asks. Zayn shrugs, looking down. His cheeks look strangely pink.

“It didn’t come up.”  Zayn settles on.

“Well, that’s really amazing for you to do.” Zayn smiles at Liam, small and private.

“Thanks.”  The cart pulls to a halt, then, sending Liam lurching a little. Liam waits till everyone’s out before he exits, Zayn guiding him down the large step. As soon as both Liam’s feet are on the ground, he can feel everyone’s eyes on him, as if judging which exit he’s going to try for. After several awkward seconds when Liam doesn’t move, Zayn smiles and grabs his hand.

“C’mon Liam, this way.”

*

The city was small, the houses sharing walls. But there were larges squares and narrow cobbled paths, all which seemed to be filled with the entire population of London. The edges were crowded with stalls, selling everything from hand-made honey and sweaters to apple cider. Game stalls of ring toss and apple bobbing stood out, with merry music floating through the streets. It’s not long before their coming across one of these bands, and Louis is pulling Harry out onto the makeshift dance floor. It’s crowded, very crowded. It wouldn’t be hard for Liam to get lost in the crowds, but something keeps him at Zayn’s side. Maybe it was the loose hand on his wrist, or how happy Zayn had looked when Liam stayed.

“Do you want to dance?” Zayn asked, Liam made a face.

“I’m not that good at dancing.” He admitted. “Back home, we used to have lessons, as a social thing, and I always stood on my partners feet.”

“Next time then.” Zayn says confidently. “D’you want to get something to eat? I’ll let you beat me at ring toss.”

Liam scoffs, “Let me beat you? I could beat you with my eyes closed.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I think so. Come on, I’ll win you a ribbon for your pretty hair.” Now Liam’s dragging Zayn towards the ring toss opposite the square, Zayn grinning because Liam thought his hair was _pretty._

_*_

In the end, Zayn had a green ribbon tied onto a lock of his hair, an exact same on Liam’s pinky. Zayn insists on Liam trying the honey, then buys sixteen bottles. Zayn gives one to Liam, and then the others to citizens who look like they can’t afford it themselves. The act makes Liam ridiculously proud.  When Zayn returns, Liam hands over the honey with a stupid grin

“Cause you’re really sweet.” Liam says, as if he hadn’t been thinking of that joke for five minutes. Zayn laughs anyway.

“Liam Payne, that’s terrible.” Zayn’s tone is almost fond, Liam almost finds himself blushing. Zayn’s really close to him now, close enough if Liam tilted his head a little, they would be kissing. The tension was thick, Zayn obviously holding back, letting Liam make the move. Liam think he might of, if Harry hadn’t run into them in that second, breathless and bright red cheeks. He ducks his head, as if not to look Zayn in the eye.

“I can’t find Louis. He was dancing with me and then a he went to get drinks and now I can’t find him.” Harry looks panicked, “There are so many people.” Liam didn’t like that look on Harry’s face at all, his eyes distressed and mouth turned down. He wanted to do everything he can to get that look off. “I’ve been looking for him for an hour.”

“It’s okay. We’ll find him.”Liam pulls away from Zayn , giving harry a quick hug to comfort him. “We’ll go back to the square yeah? He’s a nobleman, he shouldn’t be that hard to pick out.”

“Thanks.” Harry says quietly. Liam reaches behind him, grabs Zayn’s wrist.

*

“Liam I’m worried! What if someone grabbed him.” Harry whines, leading him through the crowds. Zayn was trailing behind, slightly begrudgingly. Harry uses his height advantage to peak above the crowds.

“No one could grab _Louis_.” Zayn replies, almost darkly. Liam wonders briefly why he’s upset, but Harry’s nearly out of his mind, so he decides to ask him later.

They finally break through the crowd, back through to the dance floor. All of a sudden, Harry is wrenching away from Liam and throwing himself at a smaller figure. Louis hugs him back, clenching at his shirt.

“Where did you go?” Harry demanded.

“I was looking for you! There was a huge line and when I got back you weren’t there! I was worried.”  Louis said.

“I was looking for you! I went to the stand and everything,”

“What stand?” Louis asked curiously.

“The one other there.” Harry pointed somewhere vaguely to the left.

“I was other there.” Louis replied “oh my gosh. You idiot.”

“Doesn’t matter. I love you.” Harry says quietly, “Don’t leave me.”

“Never.”

“Those two are sickening.” Zayn says quietly.

“Says the guy with a green hair tie.” Liam replies.

“Only cause you won it for me.” Zayn replies, grabbing Liam’s pinkie. Liam steps back suddenly.

“Do you want to go back to the apple bobbing? I think I can get it this time.” He says awkwardly. Zayn looks back at Harry and Louis, they look pretty wrapped up in each other, not enough to notice them leaving.

“Yeah, whatever you want.”

*

“What are you doing?” Liam asks.

“Paperwork.” Zayn replies, quill scratching on the parchment.

“What for?”

“The food. Just last minute things. We leave the week after next.”

“We?”

“Yeah, I’m accompanying the food to make sure it gets there.” Zayn says, still distracted by his work.

“Oh. Will you be gone for long?”

“No. Probably about ten days.” Liam nods.

“Okay.” Liam nods, sits silently in his chair, then starts fidgeting. Zayn looks up and frowns.

“You’re bored, aren’t you?”

“No. This is great fun.” Liam replies sarcastically.

“You can go find Harry if you like.”

“I’m not meant to leave the wing.”  Liam points out.

“Oh right.  Well, you can now.”

“What?”

“I trust you. I mean, you stayed with me the whole night at the festival. Just, be back before night time. Okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Alright. Can you tell Paul but, I don’t fancy being shackled again.”  

“Right.” Zayn stands up, gives Liam a quick kiss, than escorts him out to the hallway.

*

It’s not hard to find Harry, he’s in the stables brushing down a large brown horse. His eyes widen when Harry spots him.

“Liam! What are you doing! Zayn’s going to kill you! He’s going to kill me!” Harry actually looks worried.

“Relax, I’m allowed to be out here.” Harry still looks worried, and suspicious.

“This isn’t some master scheme to escape is it? Because I’m not helping you.”

“I’m not trying to escape. Not now.”

“Really? So you’ll stay?” Harry’s smiling, wide and big and proud. It’s infectious, Liam finds himself grinning back as he shrugs.  

“Yeah. Maybe. I mean, Zayn’s actually very nice and thoughtful. I still miss my family and everything. But it’s not too bad here.” Suddenly Harry is running towards him, grabbing him in a tight hug.

“Plus you’d miss me too much.” He adds happily, smiling into Liam’s shoulder. Liam laughs, holds Harry a little bit tighter.

“Yeah. I would.”

“Good.” Harry snuggles against him for a minute more than pulls back. “Help me put the horses in, than we can go find something more fun to do.”  Harry doesn’t really stop smiling for the rest of the day. Liam can’t really either.

*

Zayn’s not there when Liam gets back. Liam shrugs, opens the door for Katherine when she comes in and helps her with the table.

“There’s more, I’ll be back.” She says, letting the tray hang loose next to her. As she’s leaving, Zayn’s just walking in.

“Liam!” He says loudly. Zayn roughly grabs Liam and kisses him.

“You’re happy.”

“Yes! I am. You want to know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re here!” Liam looks at Zayn curiously.

“Okay. I think you’ve had too much wine.”

“What! No!’ Now Liam’s paying attention he can see the glassy drunk tint in his eyes, can see the slight stagger when he walks. He was definitely drunk. He’s going to have a headache tomorrow.

As Liam soon discovers, Zayn is a handsy drunk, wanting to be as close to Liam as possible, pushing Liam down onto the seat just so he can sit on his lap. Zayn snuggle under his chin and kisses his neck, his hands wondering under Liam’s top.  Liam quickly pushes them away.

“Please Liam. I’ve waited so long” Zayn’s squirming over his lap. “You’re so gorgeous, and I could be the best boyfriend ever. I know you love my kisses, c’mon Liam.”

“Zayn.” Liam’s trying his hardest to sound firm. But it’s hard when Zayn’s on top of him like this, wriggling and kissing his neck and being generally sexy.

“I like you a lot Liam.” Another kiss. “I think I might love you.” Another kiss. “You’re just so gorgeous.” Liam can feel his long built resolve crumbling. “But I’m not going to force you.” That’s it.

“God Zayn.” Liam chokes out, swooping down to capture his lips. Zayn presses into him, aching up and kissing him harder.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes. It’s a yes.” Zayn presses their lips together again, harder than before. His hands, which were gripping Liam’s shoulders, start to travel downwards, over the expanse of Liam’s chest, pulling at the thin shirt.  Zayn breaks the kiss to stand up, taking Liam with him. Zayn swiftly tugs at the shirt ties, pulling the green fabric over Liam’s shoulders and dumping it carelessly.

Liam has to ache up a little to meet Zayn’s kisses, shivering slightly from the cold. Zayn runs his hands over Liam’s biceps, dragging them backwards towards the bed. Zayn surges forward and kisses Liam again, hard, sucking on his lower lip. Liam kisses back, pressing himself along Zayn.

“This is your first time right?” Zayn asks. Liam nods sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” Zayn (gently) pushes Liam onto the bed, Liam shuffles back towards the middle.  Zayn gets rid of his shirt and trousers first, starting to sober up a little. Liam’s blushing and Zayn wants to kiss him, so he does, several times.

“You are so gorgeous.” Zayn breathes out, kissing Liam again and again. Zayn pushes him back towards the pillows, crawling over him. He kisses down Liam’s chest, grabs one of Liam’s still hands and puts it on his lower back. “You can touch me if you like.” Liam nods, starts running his calloused hands over the smooth expanse of Zayn’s back and chest. When he gets to Zayn’s nipple, he gives and experimentally pinch and Zayn moans.

“Can I take your trousers off?” Zayn asks, looking up through his eyelashes. Liam nods, is slightly impressed that he gets them off in one tug.  “I’m going to try something, okay?” Liam nods again, soon Zayn is swallowing him.

“Oh-Oh gosh.” Liam moans, “Zayn.” Zayn bobs his head, licks over the head when he pulls back. He can feel Liam hardening in his mouth and considers it a personal success.

“I would really love to fuck you.” Zayn whispers when his mouth his free, “But only if you want me to.” The silence seems to stretch on for an age.

“No, I-I can’t do this. I’m sorry. I just, I need.” Liam starts to wriggle out of Zayn’s grasp, and Zayn pulls back as well.

“No, it’s alright.”  Zayn rolls off Liam, watches as he scramble up, as if he can’t get away quick enough. He picks up his clothe and disappears into the bathroom, Zayn hears the turn of the lock. Zayn rolls over and burries his face into the pillow.

Liam feels guilty getting himself off, he quickly redresses and hides in the bathroom until he’s sure Zayn is asleep. Liam sleeps on the couch that night.

*

Katherine wakes Liam after Zayn, eyes wondering why he’s on the couch. But she doesn’t say anything.

“Can we have some privacy?” Zayn asks Katherine. “I’ll call when we’re done.” Katherine nods, shuts the door behind her. Zayn was already sitting on the table, looking considerably sobered up. Liam sits opposite him.

“I was thinking, maybe you should leave.” Zayn says after several awkward moments. Liam’s eyes widen.

“What?” He asks, “Leave where?”

 

“Back to Wolverhampton, go back to your family.” _Are you being serious?_

“Why?” He asks, confused.

“Because you don’t like it here, you hate it. Because I can’t focus with you around, what happened last night shouldn’t of happened. You obviously don’t want it, and it was so wrong to force it, I feel guiltier every day. I want you to be happy, I thought I could make you happy, but I can’t and going home can.”

“Zayn-“

“I’m not joking here Liam. I already told everyone you would be leaving, I even got a horse ready for you. You can keep the horse. You won’t be disturbed on your way out.” Liam can see how Zayn’s trying to be strong, but Liam can see how his eyes are starting to worry. “You might want to say goodbye to Harry before you leave.” Liam nods and stands up. He has no idea what he’s feeling at the moment, something mixed with hope and joy and a slight tinge of . . . something else. Something he’s not sure of.  Liam turns, opens the door, and on a last minute descion runs back and kisses Zayn goodbye. Zayn really looks like he’s going to lose it now, eyes wide and sad. Zayn looks torn between avoiding Liam’s gaze or studying Liam for one last time.

“I’ll miss you.” Zayn says quietly, Liam almost misses it. Liam’s throat tightens as he nods and turns, closing the door behind him.

Harry cries and Liam feels bad but consoles him best he can.

“You’re my friend Liam, I don’t want you to leave.” He sobs, it breaks Liam’s heart, really.

“I’ll miss you too.” Liam replies, he needs to leave now or Harry will change his mind. Harry pulls back and wipes at his eyes.

“I got the horse ready for you. Maybe I might see you again?”  Liam can’t bring himself to say no, he was planning on not returning, so he just nods and bits his lip.

“Bye Liam.” Harry sniffles, wipes at his eyes again.

“Goodbye, Harry.”

 

 


	5. Like A Caged Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt on the kink meme 'So I read some fic where Zayn was a prince and Liam was a slave but it didn't go as I liked, it was too fluffy and stuff so my prompt:  
> Zayn is the typical prince and he buys Liam to be his newest toy. Liam hates Zayn and hi is a virgin but Zayn doesn't care so he wants to claim Liam against his will but at the last minute he sees Liams tears and can't go through with it. And he decides he wants Liam to be willing. At first he tries to win him with his money like for example sending better food and clothes to his cell but it isn't working... he is desperate and goes to finally talk to Liam and slowly build connection or something and yeah... things happen... :) (Bonus points if Liam has to be tied up most of the time because he tries to run away every chance he gets)'
> 
> Warning for rape and dub con in previous chapters

Liam arrives just as night is falling; the first thing he does is water the horse and ties it to his family home. The horse nuzzles into Liam’s palm as he leaves, whining softly. The house looks smaller than Liam remembers, but maybe it’s just from spending weeks in a castle.

It doesn’t seem right to go straight in considering the circumstances; he thinks it might give his mother a heart attack. So he knocks on the door.  

His mother opens the door. Liam watches as her eyes widen and mouth drops, “Liam?” She whispers, as if she can’t quite believe it.

“Uh, yeah. Hi.”

Karen is pulling him down into a hug.

“Liam Payne. Where have you been?” She demands, arms tight against her taller son’s back.

“Uh, it’s a bit of a long story.” Liam replies. Karen is then dragging him inside and closing the door, calling out to her husband.

When Liam is finally sitting down, his parents looking at him, waiting patiently, Liam finds himself hesitating.

Sure, they were glad to have him back, but would they be so glad when they here Lim’s whole story? He remembers, a few years ago, how Christine Hill showed up for Church on the Sunday after caught kissing Marionette Cherbusky, and they wouldn’t even let her inside the gates. He remembers how his mother looked at Marionette, her childhood friend, after that.

“Um, someone took me when I was getting water. And well, I was sold. To Zayn Malik.” Liam pauses to check his parents reaction.

“Prince Malik?”Karen asks, Liam nods.

“And I was wanted to be a servant. Except maybe he didn’t like me or something so I was let go.” There. That’s a nice, short believable story he can stick to.

“No ones ever just been sent back before?” Geoff’s frowning slightly. Liam shrugs, faking innocence.

“Maybe he really hates me?” Liam tries for, shrugging.

“We’re just glad you’re back honey.” Karen is smiling; she stands up and ruffles Liam’s hair, kissing his cheek. “You look tired, why don’t we all go to sleep? We’ll visit your sisters in the morning.”

That sounds like the greatest thing Liam’s heard all month.

*

Liam’s not surprised when the next morning the whole village knows he’s home. It’s a place that likes to gossip. His parents insist on taking the day off from work, and his entire morning is filled with people popping in, hugging and laughing and asking six hundred different questions about the palace.  

Liam feels guilty when Katherine’s mother runs into him. He was in such a rush to leave he didn’t get to give Katherine a proper goodbye, he regrets that now. Maybe he could have delivered a message or something.

Katherine’s mother tells him not to feel guilty, but is pleased to know Katherine’s safe.  

Liam’s up at the crack of dawn the next morning. He collects firewood in the dim light before heading out to the fields with his father.

“Liam!” As soon as Liam steps out onto the path, a small blond person is throwing himself at Liam.

“Niall!” Liam replies, smiling as he hugs Niall back.

“You’re back! Everyone says you were but I didn’t believe them.”  Niall burries his head in Liam’s neck, laughing. “I missed you.” Niall’s grinning into Liam’s neck, and this was the real reason why Liam came back.

“I missed you to.” Liam replies quietly.  Liam’s father clears his throat and Niall is pulling back, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“It’s so boring working the fields alone.” The pair is trailing back behind Liam’s father, a few other men from neighbouring houses are talking to him. “I want to know all the details.” Liam takes one look at Niall’s face and knows he can’t deliver his half-truth to him.

“Later, when we’re alone.” Liam whispers, Niall’s eyes peak up with interest before he nods.

“Alright then.”

*

Like usual, Geoff and a few of the other farmers at the closer fields, Niall and Liam trekking on for another mile before they reach the cows. To avoid problems like starvation, all the cows in the village, which are not many, are kept in one place. It’s Niall and Liam’s job to collect the cows every morning, walk them out to a further pasture and look after them for the day, returning just before nightfall.

Niall asks when they’re both sitting in the shade of the tree. The cows were lazy, and didn’t wander off too far. It was a very easy job. “So, what happened?” Liam’s never told Niall a lie in his life, Niall was the first of two boys Liam’s ever kissed and Niall accepts him completely. But things wouldn’t work out for them romantically, and were too awkward physically, so after the first few kisses attempts at anything other than best mates were forgotten. Liam doesn’t hesitate this time, telling the full story from when he was collecting water to yesterday. He tells Niall about Lou the hairdresser and Harry, Louis and Zayn. About the Winter festivals and strange fashions but how different the food was, how much nicer.

“You would really love the city.” Liam says, playing with the grass next to him. “People accept you there, they don’t care who you love. They won’t block you out of church on a Sunday.”

“So, why did you come back?”  Niall asks. “I mean, I love that you’re back, but you seemed happy there.” Liam cuddles into Niall’s side, blames it on the cold.

“The only reason I was there was because I was sold.” Liam retaliates. Niall tightens his arm across Liam’s shoulder, welcoming him in. “Sure, the actual place was nice, and the people. You would’ve liked Harry as well Niall. Louis was alright, though he kind of scared me a little.”  

“And Zayn?” Niall prompts.

Liam actually doesn’t answer at first, burying his head into Niall’s neck.

“I don’t know. At first I thought he was so horrible, but then. I don’t know Niall.”

“Is it possible.” Niall starts, tracing soothing patterns over the fabric on Liam’s upper arm, “That you stuck with your first impression of him no matter how hard he tried to change your mind? You could be stubborn like that.”  

“I don’t know. Maybe. But it doesn’t matter now anyway, because I’m halfway across the country and he’s a Prince and our soon to be future king. I’m never going to see him again.”

“But do you want to see him again?” Liam groans.

“Can we just forget about it?” Liam asks, Niall purses his lips but nods.

“So, tell me more about the food.  Did you really get bacon?” Liam nods and laughs, describing each different dish he had.

*

Liam falls back into his easy pattern, collecting firewood and doing simple chores, watching the cows with Niall and visiting the tavern on Saturdays. Liam himself doesn’t drink, but Niall loves it.

Liam was affronted to find out he’d lost some of his muscle weight and strength, now Niall could beat him in a wrestling match. Liam dedicates his afternoons to doing push ups until he can successfully pin Niall in a few minutes.

And then the announcement comes.

Winters beginning to nip, leaving frost in the mornings and chills in the night wind. To be fair, Liam should be expecting it, but he had completely forgotten.

Niall reminds him, when they’re sitting in the crisp winter sun.

“Did you hear Prince Zayn is coming with reserves?” Niall asks cautiously. Liam looks up in surprise, before the memory fills in the blanks.

“Already? I thought he wasn’t coming for another week.” Niall shrugs.

“Well he’s coming for a few days on Thursday.”

“Right, well from Thursday I’m going to hid out with the cows.” Niall looks at him quizzically.

“Are you sure you want to hide?” He asks, Liam slumps his shoulders.  They’re quiet after that, Liam twisting blades of grass until Liam speaks again.

“Mum’s trying to set me up with Emily.” Liam makes a face. “Should’ve expected it I guess.”

“You are of marrying age.” Niall points out.

“I know, but Emily deserves better.”

Niall scoffs, “Don’t put yourself down. You’re a great catch.”

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it like she should have someone who loves her, and is actually into girls.”

“So what are you going to do? You’re gonna tell them?”  Liam shakes his head.

“I’ll be disowned and shunned from the village. I’ll have to runaway or something.”  Niall looks at Liam seriously.

“You know, whatever happens, I’ll support you right? If you do runaway, I’ll come with you.”  The confession makes Liam’s throat tighten.

“I couldn’t do that to you.” He finally gets out, “What about you? Don’t you have a special sweetheart to keep you here?” His tone is half teasing towards the end, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Nah. No one here really caught me fancy. Well, there was but it’s nothing so never mind.”

“Aww come on Niall! Tell me!” Liam looks up at him with big eyes and Niall groans, playfully pushing Liam.

“Its’ nothin’ really. Just a girl, but she was taken a couple of years ago as well.” Niall shrugs.

“What’s her name?” Liam asks, grinning. “Did you love her? Did you kiss her?”

Niall blushes and answers Liam’s questions in reverse. “Yes, twice. I think I did, do. Katherine.” Liam literally freezes. “But I don’t even know where she is. So it doesn’t matter anyway. Whatever happens mate, I’ve got your back. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I know where she is. She works at the Castle, she’s Zayn’s actual personal assistant. You have to go find her and proclaim your love!” Liam gets a far away, romantic look. “This is perfect! I bet Harry would know where he servants quarters are. You could run in at midnight. This is exciting.” Niall shuts him up by pressing his hand over Liam’s mouth.   

“Nope. No, I’m not doing that. If she’s in the city, there’s probably six thousand more interesting men then me. I bet she’s engaged by now at least.” Liam thinks hard, back to all their quiet conversations. She never asked about Niall, but Niall never asked about Katherine either. Liam licks Niall’s hand, it’s disgusting, but Niall lets go.

“I think she isn’t engaged, she would have mentioned that.”

“Well its moot point anyway. It’s nearly sundown.” Niall hoists himself up, grabs his shepherding stick and calls out.  Liam shakes his head; ‘accidently’ knocks Niall with his stick and starts the trek home.

*

On Thursday Liam wakes up early and comes back late, hoping to avoid anyone official. There’s a parchment waiting for him. Liam’s mother is looking at him.

“Someone delivered it today.” Her mouth is twitched down. “Said it was very important, but I couldn’t read it.” Liam picks it up, opens the seal. It’s Zayn’s handwriting. Liam’s eyes widen while he reads it.

“Well?” She asks. “What does it say?”

“Zayn wants to meet with me tomorrow night, at the banquet.” There’s a small, invitation only banquet tomorrow night in Zayn Maliks honour. There’s an invitation attached to the bottom. Now Karen is looking at Liam in disbelief.

“Well. What should you wear? I don’t think you even have anything nice enough.” Liam waves that off, with the horse there was a small pack, filled with food, a few pairs of nice clothes and seven gold coins. Liam had kept quiet against the coins, a small fortune in Wolverhampton, just in case he needed them desperately later.

“I’ve got something.”  Liam replies, starring at the letter. Was he really thinking about going?

“Liam.” Karen says slowly. “Why did Prince Malik send you a personal invite to a banquet? Why do you refer to him by his first name, with no title?” Liam starts to fidget with the parchment. Karen’s sharp gaze is still fixed on Liam’s.

“We were friends.” Liam’s voice sounds fake even to himself.

“I thought I brought you up better than this Liam. To lie to your own mother.”  Her voice is tinged with disgust already. “Look at me.” Liam looks up, at his mother’s hardened gaze, and decides then. He doesn’t want to live like this anymore. Maybe if he hadn’t been in the city, he would have been fine playing straight, marrying Emily or Sarah or Janice and having six children, spending his life on a farm hiding but with people who he thought loved him unconditionally. But now, now he craves for the openness, the acceptances of the city.  He craved for Zayn.

“He loves me.” Liam supplies, voice filled with defiance. 

“Do you love him?” She asks.

“Yes.”

“Get out! Get out of my house!” She screams.  She slaps him, hard across his cheek. She pushes the small, unpacked bag Liam took with him, her face contorted in rage.  Liam takes a step back, another before the door is slamming in his face. Liam’s shoulders shudder, his brief bravery fading. Without another word, he collects his horse and makes his way to Niall’s house.

Niall, of course, accepts Liam with open arms. He hugs Liam tightly to his chest, carding fingers through his hair as Liam silently breaks down.  Niall doesn’t even flinch when Liam confesses everything.

“I knew it.”

“What?” Liam asks, voice muffled by Niall’s shoulder.

“That you liked him. You were far too happy whenever you talked about him. And that stupid smile. You can stay here, but talk to Zayn tomorrow night?”

“I wasn’t planning on going.”

“Well you’re an idiot. You’re going.”  Liam nods against Niall’s chest.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now come to bed.”

“Okay.”

*

Liam goes with Niall and the cows the next morning, leaving early before Liam’s father. Liam leaves the paddock earlier than Niall, but not before dipping in the cold lake beforehand. He could use with a bit of a scrub, but the water is freezing. He climbs out almost immediately. Liam dresses and hugs Niall.

“Whatever you do, just come get me before you leave.” Liam nods, kisses the side of Niall’s neck platonically and starts the short trek. Liam dresses in the fine red silk long sleeved with black pants. He attempts to style his hair, which has grown a far bit without Lou’s cuts, but gives up and lets it flop over his forehead.  Its past sundown then. Liam walks slowly, purposefully showing up after the dinner part of the banquet.  

Liam can tell that the whole village knows.  The stares, the whispers, the loud insults. Liam refuses to let it get to him. The guards out the front of City Hall are surprised to see Liam, but let him in after checking his invite.

The banquet is in full swing, finely dressed women laughing with Wolverhampton’s Most Important Men.  Liam feels so out of place, he knows these people by face, some by name but no one knows him. He hides behind a glass of something alcoholic and bubbly, until he sees Zayn.

Really Zayn sees Liam first. Zayn’s face splits into a grin, but he quickly schools it and nods along to whoever he’s talking to. Zayn’s smile stays there, though. Zayn excuses himself and walks across the room, Liam growing more nervous with every step.

“I didn’t think you would come.” Is the first thing Zayn says. Liam smiles at him.

“I wanted to see you.” Liam admits. Zayn looks positively glowing, Liam likes that look.

“We should talk. Tonight? I’m leaving tomorrow morning.” A few people are glancing towards Zayn and Liam, wondering why someone as important as Zayn is talking to Liam.

“Yes. I think we should.” Zayn’s still smiling. Liam glances around shyly at all the people looking at them. “Maybe you should get back to the guests before they kill me with their eyes.” Liam suggests. Zayn shrugs, a strange twinkle in his eye.

“But Liam, they’re not as pretty and interesting as you are.” Zayn grins, pats Liam’s hip affectionately before leaving with the promise of tonight.

*

It’s soon obvious everyone was waiting for Zayn to leave first. He’s not there for long, mingling a little and casting looks towards Liam. When he leaves, there’s a collective sigh of relief and people start trickling out the door. When Liam gets outside, he can’t see Zayn anywhere. Liam looks again, eyes searching frantically, but then he’s pulled into a dark side alley next to the town hall. Liam lets out half a shriek before he realises its Zayn, then he relaxes into the grip. When they’re both obscured by darkness, Zayn lets go.

“Sorry, I just thought we had a bit more privacy here.” Zayn apologizes, leaning back against the wall. Liam stands awkwardly in front of him, hands twisting with each other behind his back.

“It’s alright. This town is the biggest gossip, it was barely six hours after I got back and everyone knew.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed. At lot of people spent the whole time telling me all about the affairs of the others.” Zayn rolls his eyes, like he couldn’t care less, then smiles at Liam. “I’m really glad you came.”

“Why wouldn’t I? Free, expensive food. Why not come?”

“You weren’t even here for the buffet.” Zayn’s smiling at Liam, Liam feels himself blushing.

“You were looking for me?” Liam sounds delighted, Zayn shrugs.

“I really wanted to talk to you.” Zayn replies.

“About?” Liam asks, Zayn looks down shyly, Liam’s never seen Zayn shy before.

“I just, I miss you. And I’m not going to force you to come back or anything, but I thought you should know that I miss you and sort of love you.” This time, Zayn’s the vulnerable one in a strange place and Liam’s the one surging forward to kiss him. Liam sort of likes the power change. But then Zayn’s ,taller than Liam, but with Liam’s added strength, he could push Zayn off if he wanted to. Except he didn’t, he wanted to pull Zayn in closer.  When Zayn finally pulls back it’s just far enough to rest their foreheads together. Zayn eyes sparkling and lips red. Liam doesn’t think he looks much better.

They’d kissed many times before, but this time it felt different. Liam felt sparks and fireworks and butterflies in his stomach. It felt like a proper first kiss.

“Um. Okay. What was that for?” Zayn asks, “I don’t want any confusion.”  Liam shrugs.

“It’s a bit hard to explain.”

“Can you try?” Liam nods, bites his lip.

“I was happiest when I was around you. After the festival, I think, is when things really clicked. I’m pretty stubborn, so I let my first opinion of you dictate everything. I thought I still wanted to leave you and be here, but by the time I realised I wanted to be with you it was too late. I also thought you just wanted me for sex, cause of, you know, the first night. And wanting something you couldn’t have and all. That doesn’t really explain it at all, does it?” Zayn kisses the top of Liam’s nose.

“It makes perfect sense. And I’ll never stop apologizing for the first night. I’m really sorry.” Liam nods, learns forward and kisses Zayn again. It’s exactly the same as before, with butterflies and sparks. Liam hopes kissing Zayn always stays like this.  “Do you want to come back with me? What about your family?” Liam visibly slumps and Zayn starts to panic. The last thing he wants is his Liam upset.

“They don’t really want me here.”  Liam says quietly. Zayn looks at Liam in disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t they want you here?”

“Because I’m gay.” Zayns quiet for the next moment, before he’s pulling Liam into a proper hug.

“Oh Love. I’m sorry.” Zayn rubs Liam’s back in circles, kissing his temple. “They have no idea what they’re missing out on.” Liam smiles against Zayn’s shoulder.  “You’re more than welcome to come live with me.”

“You sure?” Liam asks.

“Absolutely. Anything for you.”

Liam hesitates before asking “Can Niall come?”

Zayn doesn’t stop stroking Liam’s back, “Who’s Niall?”

“He’s my best friend. I stayed with him the other night when mum kicked me out, and he fully supports me a hundred percent. He also made me realise about you. That I um, love you and all.” Zayn’s hand stops moving, but Liam can sense his happy smile against his hair. “Anyway, I don’t really want to go anyway without him. He’s also sort of in love with your servant girl, Katherine.”

“Of course he can come.” Zayn pulls back a little, kisses Liam and that’s when Liam remembers he’s in a dark alleyway in the middle of town. Zayn seems to remember this as well. “C’mon, introduce me to your friend and we can leave tomorrow morning.” Liam thinks that’s a brilliant plan.

**Epilogue**

Harry basically jumps into Liam’s arms. Liam grabs him, of course, hugs the taller boy tightly.

“I missed you.” Harry says, always so honest, “And I’m really glad you’re back.”He’s looking from Liam to Zayn and how Zayn joins their hands as soon as they’re free and grins. “Are you guys together now?” Hanging around Liam and Zayn has made Harry more confident with the young prince, enough to tease him occasionally. Sometimes, when Harry says something particularly lewd that makes Liam blushes and Zayn laugh, Liam wishes he would go back to stuttering about direct orders. But then harry snuggles under his arm in apology and Liam forgets all about the wish.

Harry knows where Katherine’s room is, takes Niall personally. Liam wishes he was there to see Niall’s face, or Katherine’s face, but he gets a very thorough retelling later and thinks it’s the cutest thing ever. How Katherine’s surprise quickly grew into delight and love, the many picked flowers Niall gives her every morning. Because of Katherine’s higher servant status, she has a slightly nicer, slightly larger room which Niall quickly moves into. When Niall’s had too much wine, he gets a very thorough retelling of what happens at night as well. Niall helps Katherine with her jobs every single morning, but he’s officially meant to be a stable hand. In the spring Niall goes back to Wolverhampton for a week, comes back with all the gossip Liam no longer cares about hearing.

Louis grows warmer to Liam as well, now he knows that Liam isn’t going to hurt Zayn again, because apparently in the few weeks Liam wasn’t there, Zayn was a right mess. Zayn rolls his eyes, tells Liam story after story of how Harry _always_ has to come on hunting trips because Louis can’t bear to be apart for twelve hours and the one time Louis climbed a tree and was too scared/drunk to come down till morning.

And Zayn, Zayn kisses him every morning and every night and every spare chance in between. He constantly reminds Liam of how he loves him and holds him tight at night.  And Liam’s never been happier. 


End file.
